<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Godparents by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088073">Godparents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomin (Tom Riddle Sr/Morfin Gaunt) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will they choose?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merope Gaunt/Isolt Sayre, Morfin Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomin (Tom Riddle Sr/Morfin Gaunt) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Godparents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins in Morfin and Tom Gaunt's house, a week or so after their son Felix was born. They have decided to appoint him Godparents, Morfin's sister Merope and her wife Isolt.</p><p>Merope asked, "How come this is the first of us meeting our nephew, brother?"</p><p>Morfin chuckled. "We've been rather busy."</p><p>Merope scowled. "You could've sent an owl at the very least."</p><p>Tom told her, "Felix has been keeping us on our toes, we've had little to no time to ourselves."</p><p>Isolt turned to Merope and stated, "We know what that feels like, our Tom was the same."</p><p>Merope sighed. "Yeah, he was. So, what do you want to tell us then?"</p><p>Morfin smiled. "We'd like to make you Felix's Godparents."</p><p>Isolt beamed, "A high honour indeed."</p><p>Merope grinned. "How exciting!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>